<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Way Back by StoriesofElpis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358192">My Way Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesofElpis/pseuds/StoriesofElpis'>StoriesofElpis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Way Back [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Graphic Description, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Slow Romance, Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, lexa gets pregnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesofElpis/pseuds/StoriesofElpis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie apocalypse Clexa AU in which Clarke and Lexa meet over the radio. But things don’t turn out the way either one of them expected it to. With all the danger and obstacles surrounding them, will they meet again? Or will they die trying? </p><p>When a voice cuts through the static of the radio for the first time in months, Clarke almost feels like she’s dreaming, is this really happening? </p><p>“Hello?” the voice on the radio said again. </p><p>Clarke looks at Shaw sitting next to her, a mix of excitement and confusion filling their eyes. “Say something!' he screams from excitement. </p><p>Shit, what was she supposed to say? Without thinking about it she started talking. “Hello from the other side” she sings, making the boy look at her with horror in his eyes.</p><p>“I must've called a thousand times” can be heard coming from the radio. The voice of the girl over the radio sounds like music to her ears. </p><p>The blonde chuckles before singing back “To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done.”</p><p>Shaw can’t help but look at the girl sitting next to him, his face filled with a questionable look. “Are you really going to have a duet with the first person you've talked to in months?” he asks full disbelief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Way Back [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crashing dreams like falling stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be warned, there's mature content, smut, mention of rape, and graphic details in this book. I will put a warning above each chapter so you know what to expect. Don't forget to vote on this story. New part will be up next Sunday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa pushes the big doors open and walks into the building. The smell of sweat and the lack of fresh air filling her nostrils making her sigh in response. It’s another dreadful Monday morning, a morning in which her first class is finance. With her backpack slung over one of her shoulders, hands holding the strap tightly and headphones in, she makes her way to the right-wing.</p><p>In her 20 years of life she has been through a lot. With her parents being away most of the time and her being gay meant there was not a lot of time for pats on the back or love. Lexa had grown up mostly on her own with her brother on her side. They’ve been through it all together, just the two of them. She learned from a young age that a handshake means something permanent and that your feelings don’t matter when it comes to business. That’s exactly how she ended up here, in college studying business. It’s not something she had wanted to do, but something that came naturally. Her dad is in the business and her mom is a smart scientist, money was never an issue, love and attention was. Business was the only way she could get attention and the love she had always craved for.</p><p>Her hand moves to the cold metal to open the door in front of her before walking into the room. She looks around. trying to spot her friends but to her surprise, they aren’t here yet. Normally they arrive well before her and save her a seat since she has the habit of working out every morning. It usually resulted in her walking in just minutes before class started. She walks towards the corner they usually sit at and now takes a seat herself, still confused as to why her friends aren’t here yet.</p><p>Her eyes scan the room, quickly spotting her professor, also known as the guy that has the ability to make naked girls look boring. She rolls her eyes in response and leans back in her chair, knowing this will be a long day. Her hands move to her backpack to pull her phone out and send her friends a quick text, luckily for her they’re quick to respond.</p><p>
  <strong>Girls just want to have fun</strong>
</p><p><strong>Lexa [8:59]</strong><br/>
Where the hell are you two!?</p><p><strong>Luna [8:59]</strong><br/>
It’s Monday remember, O and I are going to see that movie.</p><p><strong>Lexa [8:59]</strong><br/>
Wait, that’s today?</p><p><strong>Octavia [9:00]</strong><br/>
Yup.</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:00]</strong><br/>
Oh shit sorry I forgot. Class is starting I’ve got to go</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:00</strong>]<br/>
Have fun! I love you both</p><p>She quickly puts her phone away and starts paying attention to her lecture. As much as she hates this class she can’t afford not to follow it, however boring it might be. Twenty minutes have passed since she looks back at the clock, at least she thought. Sadly for her, it wasn’t twenty minutes, but five. Just another 85 minutes left, she might as well die from boredom before this class will be finished, she thinks to herself.</p><p>“Hey Lexa,” a boy next to her says, making her look up in surprise.</p><p>She looks at the boy sitting a few tables behind her, it's Wells. She had met him at the gym a couple of months ago. Lexa was in-betweens sets when he had walked up to her, impressed with her bench presses, and started a conversation. It didn’t take long before they would work out together whenever they were at the gym. After a few weeks of sweating their bodies, they found out they were in the same school, studying the same major. It somehow wasn’t a surprise that when summer break came to an end they were lucky enough to be in the same class together. She likes him in a friend kind of way, he's a nice guy after all. The only problem is that he has a huge crush on her and since Lexa is gay, he does not stand a chance.</p><p>“Hey Wells, what's going on?” she asks relieved. At least there is someone in this class she could talk to now, she might not die from boredom after all.</p><p>He smiles at her like he always smiles at everyone, Lexa has yet to figure out how he could always be so happy about everything. “Did you workout this morning?” he replies, his voice now soft trying not to disturb the professor.</p><p>The brunette laughs in response, she couldn’t believe he just asked her that, “Is that even a question?” she answers with a laugh. This boy has a habit of asking questions he probably already knows the answer to.</p><p>Out of nowhere a voice interrupts their conversation, “Why do you like working out so much?” Charlotte says while rolling her eyes. Her face filled with annoyance when she looks at Lexa.</p><p>Charlotte is one of the people Lexa can’t stand. If you've ever seen Mean Girls, she's Regina George. She's like the worst of the worst and Lexa is pretty sure she could easily run Hell on her own. The blonde girl has the tendency to make her blood boil. Lexa normally tries to ignore people when they make negative comments, but this girl is an exception. Charlotte has been bullying her since middle school, they’re in college now.</p><p>It’s not the first time Lexa has screamed at the gods from above as to why they’re always in the same class. She had hoped she would be able to get away from the girl after high school ended, but of course not. Somehow Charlotte decided to study business too and of course, they ended up in the same class, what are the chances?</p><p>“It makes me harder to kill” she replies annoyed while crossing her arms. Her gaze shifts back towards a wall in front of her while making a mental note in her head to ignore the girl.</p><p>Charlotte looks at her with an open mouth, before she could say anything else their professor called them out. “Lexa and Charlotte, please pay attention to class”</p><p>Right, she forgot that's where they were, they’re in class. Lexa looks at the clock to read the time, she sighs in response when she realizes there’s still 81 more minutes to go. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as she slouches down back in her chair. Normally she would try to pay attention again, but since the girl ruined her mood she figured she might as well just start looking around to fill her time.</p><p>Her attention quickly goes to some girls in front of the class who are talking about how great their new lipstick is. Apparently, it was 20 dollar but if she kissed the guy it would only be 15 dollars. Lexa can’t help but scoff in response, why would you kiss a random dude for lipstick? It makes her think of the song from Iggy Azalea</p><p>You don't know the half<br/>
This shit get real<br/>
Valley girls giving blowjobs for Louboutin’s<br/>
What you call that?<br/>
Head over heels</p><p>She sings to herself in her head. Since she’s done with the girls her gaze shifts to a guy a few seats next to her who’s bragging about his one-night stand. To be fair, that one-night stand was probably just a night of him with his right hand or a girl that was probably walking around very unsatisfied. She’d normally won’t judge a guy like this, but when this person found out she was gay he asked her if she wanted to try his dick just to make sure she really was.</p><p>Then there is this other girl who is somehow always desperately staring at a guy. Lexa hoped either one of them would make a move soon because frankly, this was getting very sad to watch. Her eyes trail away from the girl and settle back on Charlotte.</p><p>She was talking to her friends, and as bored as Lexa was, she couldn’t help but listen. Her eyes move to the wall, not wanting to draw too much attention by looking at the girl. Apparently Charlotte is talking about words she finds cute. Lexa looks at the wall full disbelief, Who in the whole fucking world thinks words are cute? She asks herself.</p><p>“Words ending with 'ie' are so cute. Like cutie and sweetie and cookie.” Charlotte says excitedly and probably way too childish. Her friends nod in agreement, looking at her like they’re in some kind of cult and she is their leader.</p><p>Honestly, the only thing Lexa could think about was, die. She lets out a breath full of disbelief, are people really this stupid? She asks herself while shaking her head. Her eyes move back to the clock hanging on the wall, 68 minutes left.</p><p>A loud scream interrupts her thoughts. She looks up at her classmates, an unsettling feeling washes over her, soon the scream gets followed by more screams. What the hell, why are people screaming?</p><p>Her professor clears his throat, making their attention go back to him. Just as he was about to say something, people start running in the hallway while screaming even louder. Something is definitely not right Lexa things to herself.</p><p>“Stay here, I’ll see what all fuss is about,” he says while walking out of the classroom, his face filled with confusion. Lexa lets her head fall back and groans in response. after a few seconds she looks back at the clock, 65 minutes left. Knowing her professor probably won’t be back in a few minutes she grabs her phone out of her pocket.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Girls just want to have fun</strong>
</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:25]</strong><br/>
How is the movie going?</p><p><strong>Luna [9:26]</strong><br/>
It hasn’t started yet, O is getting something to drink.</p><p><strong>Luna [9:26]</strong><br/>
How is school? Did you kill Charlotte yet?</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:26]</strong><br/>
Ugh I wish, that girl is Satan.</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:27]</strong><br/>
She was talking about how cute words with ‘ie’ are and tbh the only thing I could think about was ‘die’.</p><p><strong>Luna [9:27]</strong><br/>
HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>Luna [9:27]</strong><br/>
I wish I was there to see your face</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:28]</strong><br/>
LUNAAAAA</p><p><strong>Luna [9:28</strong><br/>
Okay I’m sorry babe it’s just really funny</p><p><strong>Luna [9:28]</strong><br/>
Don’t you have finance rn?</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:29]</strong><br/>
Yes, I have., but he went away cuz some people are screaming in the hallway.</p><p><strong>Luna [9:30]</strong><br/>
Okay that’s really weird... Lemme know what’s going on tho</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:31]</strong><br/>
I will, I have to go now. There’s more screaming and people are freaking out</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:31]</strong><br/>
Have fun at the movies!</p><p><strong>Lexa [9:32]</strong><br/>
I love you</p><p><strong>Luna [9:32]</strong><br/>
Will do and I love you more!</p><p> </p><p>While reading Luna’s last message Lexa smiled before getting up from her seat. She places her phone on the table in front of her and walks to the hallway herself. Let’s see what all the screaming is about, she mumbles to herself while walking towards the hallway.</p><p>Inside she wasn’t sure what to expect, she did know it wasn’t this. The hallway is completely empty, there are no people anywhere near, but there was something strange. There were bags and books on the floor, not just one but multiple. She steps over the bags and books, careful not to break any of them as she continues her walk through the hallway. Everything seems quiet, too quiet for her own liking. An odd feeling starts to form inside her stomach, something is not right…</p><p>She turns around the corner, expecting to see people walking, or maybe her teacher talking to kids who were running around, maybe even more books and bags, but that’s not it. Her heart drops inside her chest when she sees the hallway in front of her. There’s glass all scattered around on the floor, big puddles of a bright red liquid coating the floor like a jar of paint and a broken phone lying next to the wall. She decides to take a few steps forward, determined to find out what is going on.</p><p>Suddenly there’s a loud scream startling her, her heart is beating heavily in her chest. She grabs the wall next to her to steady herself from the scare and takes deep breaths to calm herself down. There’s probably a logical explanation for all of this she tells herself.<br/>
Just when she had calmed herself down she moves her hand away from the wall. It wasn’t until now that she noticed the bright red liquid was covering her palm. Her eyes widen and a feeling of nausea washes over her as she realizes the substance in warm…is this blood?</p><p>Her heart rate picks up tremendously as she makes her way through the hallway more quickly, not caring about the books and bags anymore. Adrenaline with a mix of anxiety rushes through her veins, making her muscles tremble and forming a glistering layer of sweat on her skin</p><p>This is not good something is definitely really wrong, I have to get out of here, she tells herself while hurrying back to her class. There must be someone who knows what's going on and she’d rather be with people when she finds out.</p><p>Suddenly there is a sound behind her, she had barely turned around before something pushed into her. She falls to the ground in the blink of an eye, her head hitting the ground in the process of it. She closes her eyes as she lets the pain take over her body, her ears start to ring and her vision turns blurry.</p><p>What the hell just happened?</p><p>After a few long seconds she finally gets her vision back, only now noticing someone is trying to bite her. She moves her hands towards his shoulders to push him off, but he doesn’t want to let go. “Get off!” she yells trying to make the person stop. She starts kicking her feet, hoping it will make the person go away. Her eyes widen and she stifles a scream as she notices his face and the gaping hole in it. What the hell happened to his face?</p><p>In the heat of the moment she’s able to push the thing off her and crawls out underneath him before getting up from the ground. She looks at the boy who was on top of her a few seconds ago, there’s a giant hole in his abdomen, making some of his organs almost fall out. The nauseous feeling rushes over her yet again, she moves her hand up to her mouth trying not to puke. It’s not until now she realizes her hands are covered in blood, It takes a few seconds before reality hits her, she is completely covered in blood.</p><p>Totally in shock, Lexa takes a few steps back, she does not have a single clue about what is going on or what is wrong with the guy in front of her. Why was he trying to bite her? And what the fuck happened to him?</p><p>Out of nowhere the guy in front of her starts making weird noises and tries to crawl back on his feet. Lexa has to get out of here, right now. She turns around in an instant and starts running away from him. Her gaze is focused on the ground in front of her, careful not to step in a puddle of blood or bags that could make her trip. She has no idea where she’s going, she has no idea what is happening, all she knows is that she has to get out of here as soon as possible.</p><p>She somehow managed to find her way to the girl's bathroom and run inside. Her footsteps echoing in the room as she runs to a stall and locks herself in, spotting her own reflection in the mirror in the process of it.</p><p>Before she knew it she was sitting on the cold tile floor with her knees pressed tightly against her chest. Completely in shock of what had just happened, she looks at the ceiling above her to keep her tears at bay. Her head moved back against the bathroom stall as she closes her eyes trying to calm her breathing and hopefully stop her body from trembling.</p><p>The sound of heavy breathing fills the room as Lexa starts to panic. The air around her thickens, suddenly making the room feel a lot smaller. Her heart is beating heavy in her chest as she feels her chest tightening, making her unable to breathe. Soon the heavy breathing starts to turn into hyperventilating.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before her vision turns blurry as the wall in front of her starts to move upside down. Lexa feels dizzy as everything around her is turning black. Before she could process it she was already laying on the cold tile floor.</p><p>Her eyelids flutter open, the light above her almost blinding her. She closes her eyes instantly, as the sharp pain in her head makes her groan out in pain. After a few seconds the pain starts to settle, making her able to get up from the ground. Her eyes flutter open yet again, confused as to where she’s at she looks around. She’s in a bathroom stall, why is she in a bathroom stall? And why was she laying right next to the toilet?</p><p>Her eyes trail the stall she’s in, now spotting the floor tiles covered in blood, making the memories come back in an instant. Oh shit, she passed out, how long was she out for?</p><p>She gets up slowly, her head still throbbing from the fall, and the sharp pain not completely gone yet. Not knowing what time it is she quickly looks at her watch, her heart sinks inside her chest as she looks at the digit displayed on it, 11:46 AM.</p><p>What? It was 9:30 when she left the classroom. Does that mean she was out for almost two and a half hours? How did no one find her and what happened to that thing that tried to bite her? She had so many questions, yet no answer to any one of them. Only one thing was sure, that guy, the one who tried to bite her, he wasn’t human, not anymore.</p><p>That’s eventually how she ended up here, still locked in the bathroom stall but now trying to work up the courage to go outside. She knows she needs to get out of this bathroom stall eventually, but what if that thing is still outside? What if there are more things like him? What if the world just ended?</p><p>Okay Lex, you can't stay in this bathroom stall forever. Remember what Lincoln always told you, fake it till you make it. You're going to get out of this stall, get your phone and find out what the hell is going on. You can do it. She tells herself.</p><p>Without thinking about it any further she gets up and unlocks the bathroom stall with a soft click. She opens it lightly ajar to look inside the room before peeking her head out of it. Luckily for her there is no one here. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she’s pretty sure this whole experience just took 10 years of her life.</p><p>The brunette takes a step out of the stall, happy she is finally able to stretch her legs again. She takes another step, now towards the door. Is she really going to do this? She stops walking, now clenching her fists together. She looks at herself in the mirror, clothes covered in blood, her hair filled with pieces of glass, and her hands now covered in dried blood. Images of the guy with a hole in his abdomen and face start to flash before her eyes.</p><p>Fuck I can’t do this.</p><p>She turns around and walks away from the door and mirror, letting out a frustrated groan in response. Her hands moving up inside her hair before resting on the top of her head.</p><p>Come on Lexa, you can’t stay here forever, she tells herself.</p><p>With that thought in mind she walks out of the bathroom, now running back towards her class. Her heart is beating heavily in her chest as she is trying to breathe evenly and not look at the hallways as much. She doesn’t want to see the blood or glass, knowing it will haunt her in her dreams forever. She picks up her pace, determined to get out of here as quickly as possible.</p><p>Lexa didn’t think there would ever be a day in which she would be relieved to see her classroom, but seeing it right now is bringing tears to her eyes. Just a few more steps left. A few more steps until she’ll be able to grab her bag and phone and walk out so she could get home and take a long shower.</p><p>Those steps felt like they took infinity, but there she was, in front of her classroom door. She takes a deep breath, not sure about what to expect behind it. Until now everything seems quiet and empty, but there is still a little voice inside her screaming there is something completely wrong. Call it her gut, call her crazy, whatever it is, that voice is completely right.</p><p>You can do this, she tells herself while moving her hand towards the metal handle to open the door in front of her. To her surprise the door won’t budge, she tries again, pulling even harder this time. Weirdly enough the door is still not moving an inch. She pulls again, this time using all of her weight, but the door still tightly locked in place.</p><p>Since when do they lock the doors? She questions while squinting her eyebrows together.</p><p>Confused as to why the door is locked she looks at the light coming from underneath it. There must still be people inside, otherwise, the lamps won’t be on. Deciding to figure out who is inside she looks through the window, something that somehow completely slipped her mind. She pushes her feet up, making her able to look inside. Her eyes trail the window frame before looking through the glass.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>She wasn’t ready for this, she wasn’t ready for any of this. How could she? She never thought this could happen, how did this even happen?</p><p>Before looking inside the window she didn’t think this would be the worst mistake she had ever made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How The Table Has Turned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Going home was all a blur of houses burning, people running, and those things leaving trails of blood. To be fair, Lexa doesn’t remember much of how she got here. All she knows is that the minute she saw her house she jumped over the fence and into the backyard to grab the spare key. As soon as she had it in her hand, she’d unlocked the backdoor and ran in, quickly closing it behind her before locking it again. That’s also how she got here, back pressed against the door on the ground with her knees against her chest trying to process everything that has happened these past hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagines of her classroom are flashing before her eyes, classmates walking around with wounds and gaps, walls covered with blood and jackets, and bags filling the ground. If she didn’t know any better, she would think it was all a scene from a horror movie. Sadly, this was not the case. What she saw? It was real, as real as the oxygen she is breathing in and as real as her heart beating inside her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what feels like a few minutes but could be hours, Lexa gets up from the ground. Legs still shaky and vision still blurry from the throbbing pain in her head, she walks further inside her house. Lexa calls out her brother's name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln, are you home?” She yells scared, her hand moving over the walls to steady herself while the other one is on her head, trying to make the throbbing go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” she says soon after, silently praying she’s not alone in this house.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops in her tracks, steadying her breathing to be as quiet as possible for a reply. A sound, a whisper, a call, maybe even a footstep to indicate she’s not alone in this godforsaken house… not alone in this world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After waiting for a few more seconds the brunette realizes no one is home, she’s all on her own. What is she supposed to do now? She expected her mom to be here, anyone. Her mom would know what to do, she always does and if she didn’t her dad would or even Lincoln, but not her. She wouldn’t have a solution to any of this, she wouldn’t know what to do, would she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks into the living room, everything still left exactly the same. No pillow being thrown to the other side of the couch or a book being put down on the table in front of the couch No one has been here, at least not until she left this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking to the kitchen, she takes a seat at their dinner table and lets out a loud sigh as she stares at the wall in front of her blankly. She knows her brother, Lincoln, was at school too. Her mom was at work and her dad? Where was her dad again? Her heart sinks inside her chest by thinking about it, she knows her mom told her this morning, she just had the habit to not listen to her, especially in the morning. How could she be this stupid? She should’ve just listened for a change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a loud noise from outside startles her, breaking her out of her train of thoughts. She looks up confused before getting up and walking to the living room. Soon the sound coming from outside gets louder. She makes her way to the window and looks outside, quickly spotting two people screaming. Her eyes widen, what is going on? She drops herself on the floor realizing those people might see her and cause unwanted attention. Eyes fixed on the floor underneath her, breathing heavy and her body shaking, she crouches low against the wall, not wanting anyone to know she’s here. The sounds coming from outside start to get louder and louder. Wanting to know what is happening, she scrunches a little closer, steadying herself against the wall. Her eyes move back to the window to have a look at what is happening outside. Seeing what is happening outside, her eyes widen, she can’t believe what she’s seeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the pavement in front of her house is a man and a woman, fighting. Not knowing what they’re arguing about and silently cursing them for making this much noise while those things are out there, she waits for what is about to unfold in front of her. Steadying herself on the wall next to her, she slows her breathing, straining to hear what they’re saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t go there, it’s dangerous!” the woman screams mortified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming there’s no other way!” the man yells back angrily. They’re coming? Who? Who is coming? Is the army coming? Is the army coming to save them? Will everything be fine in a few weeks again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” she hears the woman scream even loud, pure panic can be heard in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what else to do, Lexa decides to stay put and wait and see what will happen next. At first, she didn’t understand what was happening, but soon everything changed. A group of these things, people? Monsters? Lexa decides to call them Biters from now on -since one tried to bite her after all. A group of biters starts walking towards the man and woman, who are now taking a few steps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman looks behind her before letting out another loud scream, making the man look at her, his eyes filled with angst and confusion. Lexa has no idea why the woman is screaming, not that she would blame her with these, things. Her eyes glued on the woman falling apart in front of her, she soon realizes why, and more importantly what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man and the woman were surrounded by those things, Biters, as she calls them. They start closing in on the pair, distress can be seen in their eyes as they start walking in circles, not knowing what else to do. Lexa’s heart starts racing inside her chest and her breathing becomes erratic as she starts battling whether she should close her eyes or not. A part of her wants to help them, but the other part of her wants to stay here, hiding behind the comfort of her own home. Even if she was going to help them, what would she do? She has no idea what these things are, let alone know a way to stop them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the woman panic, scream, and cry she doesn’t want to die is breaking the brunette’s heart. What is breaking her heart, even more, is the man's reaction, he keeps telling the woman to shut up while he’s trying to find a way out. Tears start to form in her eyes as she sees the scene in front of her unfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biters are close and keep coming closer. You don’t have to have a degree from Harvard to know there is no way to get out and know there’s no way for these people to get out of there alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere the man grabs a Biter by its shoulders and pushes it towards the woman, forming a hole inside the circle that had surrounded them before taking this opportunity to make a run for it, leaving the woman to fend for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Biter that got pushed towards the woman starts attacking her. It doesn’t take long before it grabs her arm and pulls her closer, with the force of its weight they fall, hitting the hard pavement floor. The woman starts screaming, kicking, and begging for her life as she tries to push the thing off. Sadly the noises are attracting the attention of the other Bites, who are now moving towards her. It doesn’t take long before the group starts closing in, now all falling on top of her. They start biting, scratching, everything to get a taste of the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa doesn’t know what she’s seeing, is this really happening? She moves her gaze away from the window, her heart is racing rapidly in her chest. She leans back against the wall, knees to her chest, her breathing heavy, and a single tear rolling down her face as she listens to the woman begging for her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remains seated, just like this, not sure of what else to do. After a few seconds the screaming stops, the sound of chewing and tearing flesh echoing through the room. The brunette doesn’t know how to feel, it’s like her soul left her body. She feels empty, alone, she has the urge to scream in an empty void, but she doesn’t. All she does is stare at the wall in front of her blankly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Lexa finally found the courage to look back. She has to know what happened to the woman, whether she wants to or not. She places her hands against the ground, now slowly crawling back towards the window, before taking a quick peek. To her surprise there are no more Biters to be seen, they all left, like nothing has happened, like they didn’t just try to eat a woman. But that’s not the thing that caught her attention, there’s only one thing, one thing her gaze pointed directly towards, one thing she can’t keep her eyes off. It’s the woman, laying on the ground, covered in blood. It’s hardly a body anymore, it’s mostly just a puddle, a puddle of blood, organs, and body parts, completely torn to pieces. Her intestines are all over the place, it’s like all of her organs are ripped out and all she’s left with is an empty body. This woman can’t be alive, that would be impossible. She’s dead, this woman is so dead and she could’ve done something to save her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart breaks, she can’t believe what she had just witnessed. She’s about to turn away, not being able to look at the broken body of the woman any longer, when out of nowhere the hand of the woman suddenly starts to move. Her heart starts racing in her chest, how is this possible? This woman is supposed to be dead. Dead bodies don’t move... right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the woman sits up in one swift motion, Making the brunette let out a loud squeal in response. The woman’s head turns in a fairly unnatural way, her eyes looking directly into Lexa’s, but they’re not normal, they are far from normal. This woman has white eyes, it’s like she’s possessed by some kind of demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman, who is far from human makes a loud grumbling sound. Lexa lets out a scream before she can stop herself, now quickly crawling backward away from the window. Her heart racing in her chest as she is trying to process what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she’s trying to calm herself down and make as little sound as possible while trying to figure out what to do next, she can hear the sound of someone stumbling around outside. Her heart starts to race even more, as a way to keep herself down she kicks her feet, sadly hitting the cabinet in front of her, making her scream out in pain. Failing at trying to keep herself calm, the sound of something stumbling outside turned into banging against the window. She closes her eyes in response, desperately wishing this was just a stupid nightmare and it will all be over soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman, who was presumed dead mere minutes ago, is now banging against the glass. Her hands moving up and down, slowly covering the window in a bright red liquid. She lets out a growl, now trying to set her teeth inside the glass. Lexa tries to swallow the lump in her throat, what is she supposed to do? If that thing keeps going on like that, the window will shatter into a million different pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the banging continues, Lexa starts to spiral. Different scenarios and thoughts running through her mind. What will happen if the woman gets in? Will she try to eat her too? Will the group come back? What if she stays there? What if she will never be able to get out of the house? All of her scenarios end up with her dying, either being eaten alive, somehow getting impaled, or starving to death. Not wanting to die like any of her scenarios think she will, she did what she had to do, survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crawls towards the hallway, away from the woman on the other side of the window. This way, if the woman does get in, she has time to make a run for it. Hopefully, getting out soon enough and not being eaten alive. She closes the door silently, now only being able to hear the sound of a head banging against the glass faintly. She lets out a loud sigh, what has the world become? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa starts to calm down, now she has time to think, time to figure out what the hell she was going to do. The window was holding, for now, but it probably wouldn’t for much longer and if more of these things turned up there was no way the windows were going to hold up. She has to do something about it, but what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the banging had stopped, or the sound of the woman stumbling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing the banging had stopped almost an hour after she had left, Lexa gets up from the floor. Knowing she has protect herself, she starts checking all the doors and windows in the house, to make sure each and every one is closed, locked, and double-locked if possible. After spending about 15 minutes and another 3 rounds around the house, she’s finally satisfied that everything is locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the woman bang her head against the window, in danger of the glass breaking. She figured out she needs to put something against it, this way protecting it from the inside. Making it hard and almost impossible for people to get in. Luckily, she knew exactly what to do. While locking the backdoor she had noticed something and that certain something just sparked an idea. Her idea is a pallet, a wooden pallet to be precise. If Lexa is able to rip the planks off, she could panel the windows with it making the glass strong and harder to break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She runs towards the backyard, knowing she’ll be able to find some leftover pallets and wooden planks before carrying them back inside. Not wanting to draw too much unwanted attention by destroying the pallet outside, she does it inside. This way, she can muffle the sounds, hopefully not causing too much noise.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hammer and crowbar inside her hands, she starts destroying the pallets in record time. This is a good thing since it is already becoming dark outside. After figuring out which plank goes on which window she walks towards the garage to grab an electrical screwdriver and some screws. She has never been this happy with having a garage attached to their own house.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having all the stuff she needs, Lexa grabs a plank and moves it to the window she wants to be covered first. It’s the one where the woman was banging her head and trying to bite through it, almost shattering it in the process. Not being able to see the blood dripping down from it any longer, Lexa grabs the planks and starts screwing them against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She screws everything against the windows, only leaving a small piece uncovered, this way there would still be some light able to shine through. It is also a nice way to have a peek outside, and try to figure out what is happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After covering all the windows inside the living room, she goes to the hallway. Since she still wants to be able to use the front door, she decides to screw the only window inside the room shut before continuing to doing to same to all the windows inside her house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours late she screws the last plank shut against the window, happy with the result and finally feeling safe again. She grabs the electric screwdriver and the last few screws and walks back downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The window in the kitchen was big, too big for the wooden planks to be able to cover it. She needed something else, she just didn’t know what yet. She knows she can’t leave it uncovered, but she also knows her few wooden planks left won’t be of any help either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around her and spotting the furniture surrounding her, the brunette decides she might as well use it to barricade the window. At least until she’ll find something that would be able to fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After moving all the heavy objects as silently as possible and succeeding to barricade the window she takes a look outside. The sun starts to set and the light changes into darkness. She can’t help but wonder what happened to her mom and brother. She knew her dad is abroad, at least she thought he was since she can slightly remember him saying goodbye. She knows the chances of her dad coming home are small, but her mom? Her brother? Both of them were in the city, if she was able to make it home, they would be too, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing her stomach rumble, she realizes she hasn’t had anything to eat since she left the house. Lexa was so caught up in covering the windows, she completely forgot about time and the fact that she has to eat something. Wait… What time is it? The brunette asks herself as her gaze shifts towards the clock in front of her, 10:36 PM, okay that’s late, she definitely has to eat something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing there are still some leftovers left from yesterday's dinner, she walks to the fridge and grabs the food. Not bearing to warm it up or even take a seat at the table, she sits down on the floor and starts eating the leftovers. Her gaze shifts from her food to the big and still uncovered window, before diverting her eyes to the dinner table. What would her mom say about her eating cold leftover dinner on the kitchen floor at 11 in the evening? She would probably warn her to eat it at the table, sit up straight, and to make sure she crosses her legs, that’s what girls need to do after all. A small smile starts to form on her face, oh how she’d like her mom to talk to her like that right at this moment. It’s weird how quickly things can change, she used to have dinner with her family at that said table every night, now she’s not even sure if they’re still alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hits her, this is it, the dinner table is big enough to cover the whole window! She only has to screw the legs off and turn the table sideways. She’s sure it will fit! She gets up from the floor and drops her food on the counter before making her way back to the garage and grabbing all the screwdrivers she could find, not sure which one would fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 40 minutes of silently cursing and pulling she managed to get all the legs off, leaving herself with a big wooden plank. She carefully turns it sideways and presses it against the glass, this way it could cover the whole window and protect it at the same time. Holding the electric screwdriver in one hand and a screw with the other while simultaneously keeping the table steady with her knees, she screws it shut against the window frame before adding a few more extra to support the weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making sure it would stay like this and it would not be able to fall down, Lexa drops down on the kitchen floor, back leaning against the cabinets. She stares at the now covered widows before closing her eyes to process everything that has happened today, a big grin forming on her face. She’s proud, proud of the work she has done today, and proud of the things she has achieved. Before she knew it, she was drifting off into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes open, eyelids heavy as she wonders what day it is. For a moment she isn’t sure where she is. She looks around the room, only now noticing she’s sitting on the kitchen floor, back against one of the cabinets. Her neck is sore and her body is stiff, she looks around the room in a daze. Why is she sitting on the kitchen floor? Why is it so dark? What time is it? Her eyes divert towards the window in front of her, only now seeing the big table against it. Then it hits her, it hits her all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashbacks of yesterday start flashing in front of her eyes, the hallway, the bathroom, her classmates, the woman in front of her house, the wooden planks and table shut tightly against the windows, shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets up from the kitchen floor and starts pacing around the room. Hands moving up and down her face, trying to rub the sleep out. She moves her hands up in her hair, trying to calm herself down. She has to be awake, she can’t sleep. What would happen if one of those things got in while she was sleeping? She could die, just like her classmates and just like her brother and mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustration and anger start filling her body, how could she not help that woman yesterday? Why is no one home? What is happening to the world and how is she going to survive any of this? She keeps pacing around the room before she comes to a stop, eyes fixed on the wall in front of her. A lump starts to form in her throat as she sees a picture hanging on the wall. It’s a picture of them, it’s a picture of her parents laughing and she and her brother chasing each other in the backyard, it’s a picture of something that used to be, something that isn’t here anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabs the picture hanging on the wall and throws it away while screaming loudly. The picture frame hits the floor with a big force making the glass shatter and spread all around the room in a million different pieces. The sound of the glass shattering brings her attention back, realizing what she had just done. Her breathing is heavy as she tries to calm herself down, frustration still burning bright in her body. She closes her eyes and starts counting to ten, hoping this will somehow work and make it disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling her heart rate settle, she takes in a deep breath. Having calmed down enough, she turns around to look at the broken frame laying on the ground. Tears start to form in her eyes as she sees the damage she had done. She walks up to the broken frame and kneels down beside it to grab it from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears start to roll down her face when she sees what she had done, the frame is broken and the picture ripped underneath the pieces of shattered glass. There’s a big cut between her parents laughing and her running away from Lincoln, more tears roll down her cheek and start falling on the picture she’s holding. She sits there, just looking at the picture while crying her eyes out, what is she supposed to do without any of them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the ground with her back pressed against the couch she stares in front of her blankly. She has no idea what time it is, no idea what is going on outside of this room, and no idea how long she has been sitting here. All the girl has been doing was cry and hope somehow this will all disappear and the world will go back to normal. Knowing she has to eat something she wipes her tears away and gets up from the ground. Right at the moment, she gets up she spots the light of the television burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Questioning why she was so stupid to think electricity would be down and there was no way to find out what was going on except going outside, she rolls her eyes at herself. She walks towards the cabinet to grab the remote and turns on the TV, quickly zapping from channel to channel to see if anything is up. Frankly, all the channels are black, indicating there is nothing to be seen. She quickly figured all channels are down, except the news, luckily the news is the only thing she wanted to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexa takes a step back before sitting on top of the table in front of the TV, the remote clenched tightly inside her hands, elbows leaning on her knees and an intense look pointed at the screen. Bright red letters spelling warning with a flicker, showing whatever it is that can be read on the screen is really important. Lexa lets out a breath, trying to calm her nerves as she reads the white letters underneath the bold warning sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>*Warning* </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay inside, lock all doors, and seek shelter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s it, that’s all the news is saying. Stay inside, lock all doors, and seek shelter. She has already done that, what else is she supposed to know? How can she figure out what is going on outside, how long does she even need to stay inside for? With all these questions in mind, she keeps staring at the flickering of the letters in front of her, slowly getting lost in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any warning the intro of the news begins to play, making her go back to reality and focus on the news in front of her. With her heart beating heavily in her chest from the scare, she blinks a couple of times before shaking her head, now focussing on the news for real. The girl was just in time to see a woman sitting neatly on a chair with a table in front of her, readying the papers she was holding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>*Breaking news*</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The government has issued a code black. Reports of people attacking each other have been made all around the world. Right now the military is doing their best to quarantine neighborhoods and major cities. They will use lethal force if necessary. For your own safety do not go outside. Lock all doors and windows and seek shelter.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the screen turns back into the waring screen. The view of a woman talking disappearing into the darkness. Something about this didn’t add up, something about it is making her have a bad feeling. That woman didn’t look relaxed at all, she kept looking from left to right and shifting in her seat nervously. There is more going on, more than the government wants them to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a minute she just stares, stares at the image in front of her, and trying to process everything the woman had just said. People fighting, people killing, military fighting, using lethal force, lock windows, and doors. The sound around the house disappeared and it becomes really quiet. You could almost hear a needle drop to the ground. The only sound that could be heard is the girls’ breathing and the thumping of her heart inside her chest. She has never been this scared, this lonely, and this hopeless in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without realizing 15 minutes had already passed, the news came back on. Lexa blinks, her eyes start to water as an ache forms inside her eyes. She has been staring at the screen without blinking for far too long. Bringing her attention back to the news, she realizes they’re telling the exact same thing as they did 15 minutes ago. The news is on repeat, informing people in case they missed it before. The brunette lets out a deep breath. What is she supposed to do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pit starts to form in her stomach, only now understanding what is happening with the world. There are things trying to eat people, trying to kill people, outside. There is no more school and work, no more shopping in malls or going to the cinema. The world has changed, and she has to figure out what the hell she is going to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, in a daze, her heart starts to race and that’s when it hit her. Shit. She is going to be stuck inside her house. For how long? She has no idea. All she knows is that the fridge is already almost empty and that she is not going to survive without food. She has to get some food, but that means she has to go outside. Fuck. She has to go outside. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading the new chapter! Don't forget to vote and share it with your friends.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to share and vote for the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>